Flowers in your hair
by raphaellewinchester
Summary: One of the memories Henriette has of her childhood in France, when she still didn't know French very well and she still wasn't friends with the two princes.
_**Flowers in your hair**_

 _ **{ Fandom: Versailles**_

 _ **Characters: Louis XIV, Henriette, Philippe**_

 _ **Pairing: / }  
**_

Louvre, 1648. _ **  
**_

 ****

 **"I hate you, Louis!"** a little Henriette screamed towards the really young king, all red in her face while

she was vigorously stamping her feet on the ground.

Meanwhile Louis, surrounded by his 'little friends', was enjoying the sight of the child looking thoroughly

dishevelled and angry, and he also allowed himself to irritate her even more with some jokes.

 ****

 **"Oh, come on, petite anglaise, do you hate me just because I stole you the flower you were**

 **plucking? Now that flower thanks me, I put an end to the pain you were causing it."** he explained

with a slight tone of superiority, cleverly hidden behind an affable smile.

 ****

 **"Now, if you will excuse me, I've got something to study—unfortunately. À plus!"**

After saying so he turned on his heel and waved a hand, leaving the little crying girl there, still not quite

aware of what had happened. It was small thing, of course, but at that time it was a serious affront to

Henriette. How did he dare to slip her daisy out of her hand and to run away? It had implied that she had

had to run after him and end up making fool of herself. The only thought of those children and how they

were laughing at her, how they were making fun of her just in front of her face… tears rose to her eyes

once more.

 ****

 **"Hey, what's happening?"**

Her attention was attracted by a voice a little further away from where she was standing. She raised her

gaze: it was Philippe, the younger brother of Louis, and he had a worried expression on his face, probably

due to the screams and complains heard just a while ago.

 ****

 **"Oh no, nothing to worry about."** the little girl murmured in an undertone, avoiding his gaze. Then she

went sitting on a bench, letting her dangle her little feet. However the little boy, as stubborn as Louis,

didn't give up, so he followed her and sat next to her, trying in every way possible to meet her eyes and

understand what had happened.

 ****

 **"I didn't come here before because I was finishing my homework with my tutor, but I could**

 **hear your screams from my room. Why are you feeling this way? Did Louis make you angry?"**

Henriette nodded, snuffling; she didn't want to be seen tearful again, she wanted to look strong and in a

rage, mostly. A pretty vain attempt since red glistening eyes, willing or not, didn't vanish within a short

space of time.

 ****

 **"He took my tiny daisy I was playing with and he stepped on it…"**

 **"Ah, what a rascal!"** Philippe exclaimed, as he sprang to his feet and placed his hands on his

hips, showing resentment. You could see from a mile away he was just faking, but that sketch made the little girl smile again, after all those tears.

 ****

 **"Do you know what we're going to do now?"**

And he immediately run to a flowerbed nearby, a little hidden but full of wonderful flowers. He came back

to her holding a gorgeous pink-shaded daisy in his hands, daisy which he put in Henriette's hair.

 ****

 **"One flower was lost, one flower was earned."** he finally explained, noticing her puzzlement after

what he had done. **"And don't let him intimidate you, just threaten him with reporting everything**

 **to our mother and he'll surely calm down. Second floor, last door at the end of the corridor on**

 **the right hand side, she will always be there. Bye! Oui, monsieur Lagrange, j'arrive tout de**

 **suite!"** he whispered in her ear before leaving and getting inside, replying to his tutor's calls.

Henriette frowned, for a minute confused by what had happened in so little time. Then she lifted her hand

and touched her hair: yes, the flower was really there, she didn't imagine anything. She smiled. Perhaps she had found an ally.


End file.
